<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Lost by ElvenQueen18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406690">Love Lost</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18'>ElvenQueen18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chronicles of Narnia (Movies), Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Love Triangles, Moving On, Pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27406690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenQueen18/pseuds/ElvenQueen18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-VotDT. Caspian's thoughts about Susan, and about the future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caspian/Ramandu's Daughter | Liliandil, Caspian/Susan Pevensie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Lost</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Susan left Narnia, Caspian felt that she took a piece of his heart with her.</p>
<p>During the day, Caspian's duties as King—meetings with the council, rebuilding Cair Paravel, maintaining peace between the Narnians and Telmarines—prevented him from thinking of much else. But at night, Caspian could allow his mind to drift to the Gentle Queen, reliving all of the time he had with her, however limited it was. The days, weeks, and months went by, and still Caspian had dreams of Susan returning to Narnia, returning to him.</p>
<p>But there was always that voice in his head, reminding him that Susan's departure was permanent, that she was never coming back. And yet Caspian continued to refuse to take a wife, despite the council's insistence that he marry, his heart still haunted by the memory of his first love.</p>
<p>It was now over three years since Susan left. Reality had sunk in completely: she was truly gone from his life, and Caspian had to move on, for his people if not for himself. As King, he needed an heir, and to have an heir, he needed a Queen.</p>
<p>Even if said Queen was not Susan.</p>
<p>After Edmund, Lucy, and Eustace went back to their world, Caspian sailed back to Ramandu's Island and met Lilliandil again. He looked at the beautiful young woman, and when she offered him a small smile, he tried to smile back.</p>
<p>While Susan may always have a place in Caspian's heart, perhaps, in time, he could learn to love another.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>